


Promises

by androidkisser



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser





	Promises

The steady, warm breaths she felt against the back of her hand excited her. Her heart raced, her chest ached, and her stomach quivered gently with the sin of it all.

Not that the concept of sin held any meaning to either of them, right now. She was positive that all seven of those had been thoroughly explored, in her room – well, technically it was _his_ room, under _his_ roof (he was the one paying, after all) – in the last hour alone.

The gentle, tender brush of lips across her fingers brought her back to the moment, the sensation familiar, and ever welcome. 

The other girl gazed up at her, the deep longing in her eyes searing into her own, interrupted only by the occasional lazy, seductive blink; a blink that only had to work a fraction as hard, given that her eyes merely drifted back to their half-lidded state each and every time.

The smell of her perfume intoxicated her. It was a heavy scent, one that was unmistakably, undeniably hers, and only hers. On anyone else, it might have been too much, but worn by her, it spoke to her, and promised her nights that she could never forget.

A light kiss on her ring finger prompted her to pay closer attention; though the eyes below her never left her own, she found herself unable to fight the desire to tear hers away to watch.

Her hand was manipulated, gently, as the other woman kissed and licked her way around the digit, her gentle ministrations moistening it thoroughly.

The fingers of her right hand sank deeper into the soft, cotton sheets; she bit her bottom lip, clutching them tightly. 

Seemingly satisfied with her preparations, she took the gold band between her teeth, firmly, all the while gazing into her eyes, and began to lightly pull at it, her heavy breath suddenly cool against the now-wet skin.

It was such a violation; a trespass against everything it stood for, yet she lay still, and she let it happen.

Straightening her back, ever-so-slightly shifting her weight, she raised the hand she had been using to support herself, and began to caress the other girl's cheek as she worked; it was more than an acknowledgement, it was encouragement. _Keep going. Don't stop. I want this,_ her fingers whispered. 

The palm's path meandered ever upwards, into her hair. Nails caressed her scalp, eliciting soft moans from her, moans that she felt resonate through her finger; the sensations made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Everywhere else too, when she found a second to spare a thought for it.

It slid over her knuckle with little resistance; her breath hitched, and her heart missed a beat. Perhaps two. It was hard to say.

That same, warm breath now lingered at her fingertip. The eyes that looked up at her so longingly seemed almost to beg for permission, now, at the very end. She breathed out an affirmation, and so it came free, along with her.

In an instant, the teasing was gone, replaced with her weight on hers, as she stole kiss after kiss from the lips that were supposed to belong to him. She tugged on the bottom of the two, greedily, and she offered no objections. Her nose grazed hers, as they met again, and again.

The soft satin of her evening dress brushed against her skin, but soon, that too was discarded, along with the rest.

Her breath quivered at her touch, but the constant, reassuring stroking at the nape of her neck told her a tale of endless security; and so it was that she escaped, escaped from the prison of constricting dialogue that spun countless webs in her mind, replaced only with white-hot bliss.

She whispered a promise into her ear, one that was only for her. 

She gasped, lightly, in response; her eyes still carried the mildest traces of shock for a time, before shock gave way to awed adoration, and she let herself be taken.

 


End file.
